Why me!
by LunaGoddessOf Foxes
Summary: sequelto‘New Roommate’Mordhaus has gotten even for crazy, if that's even possible, what with Alexis being the wife of four members of dethklok,and the fact that kids are now at Mordhaus,so watch as dethklok try to be somewhat normal parnets for their kid


So exciting!

Mordhous was all hustle and bustle today well mostly for Alexis being the media dubbed 'queen of metal' was defiantly a tiring job. Her day usually began with the crying of her daughter Svea who had turned one year old last month. Svea was defiantly worthy of the title of 'princess' she was spoiled constantly by her fathers, Skwisgaar especially. Svea had changed from a small baby to a cute small toddler, she was already walking and it seemed she'd rather be with her fathers more then her mother. The Klokiteers could see Svea following closely behind Skwisgaar, wobbling and falling down on her butt causing her to cry until Skwisgaar came and picked her up. Alexis would smile and shake her head; her daughter was defiantly a 'daddy's girl' Alexis would then wake up and get her husbands coffee ready because most likely they'd be hung over. Then Alexis would see her father over some business plans for the band that would concern her…such as interviews with her and Svea. Alexis would always decline and continue her day which would sometimes help cleaning up some of the more dusty parts of the house…or help in the kitchen with Jean Perrie. Then it'd be time for Svea's lunch which Alexis would always make since she didn't want her daughter to become too spoiled. After lunch Alexis would spend the afternoon with her daughter and mother. Svea would play with her many amounts of toys while Alexis and Erin would sip tea in Alexis Japanese styled wing of the house. It was an anniversary present from Toki, Alexis simply loved it, and it was her home away from home; her own private sanctuary. In the little courtyards stood an orchard of Cherry blossom trees that Pickles had gotten her for their anniversary. Nathan had gotten her three thousand dollar worth of kimonos for their anniversary and Skwisgaar took her to Japan for a hot springs vacation for the week. Alexis had gotten them wonderful gifts as well.

It was a fine day in November Alexis had woken up not feeling too well. She hoped she didn't have the flu because after all it was flu season. Alexis didn't have time to think about that because she suddenly had the urge to vomit she sprang out of Skwisgaar's bed and ran for his bathroom and began lurching out all of her stomachs contents. After hacking her guts out she felt a little better. She then trudged back to the bed and laid back down. It was about two seconds later she sprang back up a thought springing into her mind.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Alexis loudly causing Skwisgaar to wake up.

"Whats the fucks," said Skwisgaar tiredly looking at Alexis glaring slightly at her for waking him up.

"I think I'm pregnant…again," muttered Alexis rubbing a hand to her forehead. Skwisgaar turned his head and said

"Wells fucks,"

"Yeah, shit, I know it's not yours because you always wear condoms whenever we have sex…crap," sighed Alexis it was then the shrill cry of Svea was heard, Alexis sighed again got up and left the room to tend to her daughter.

* * *

"…And as you can see that record sales have steadily decreased due to the fact that the new album isn't out," said Charles during the regular morning band meeting. The only answer he received was a paper plane hitting him in the face courtesy of Murderface.

"Well, I take it you have nothing to say about this,"

"God what is with you numbers, are you trying to bore us to death," snapped Murderface. Charles just sighed and sat down…he really should quite this job but he couldn't his daughter was married to four of them and he had a granddaughter who he thought was simply adorable, and speck of The devil door opened and in walked Alexis carrying Svea in her arms,

"Morning daddy," smiled Alexis as she came striding towards Charles, She stopped and faced everyone and said

"Look I need you guys to babysit Svea since I'm going to the doctors today…And I will tell you all about it when I come back," said Alexis noticing that her husbands were about to ask what she was seeing the doctor for, well except Skwisgaar who had a pretty vague idea of what she was seeing the doctor about.

"Aw hell no you bitch, what are we a babysitting service," snapped Murderface who wasn't too keen with children. Alexis's eyes narrowed as she glared at Murderface. Pickles who was the closest sighed got up went over to his wife and grabbed Svea and took her back down to his seat and covered her ears. Pickles knew that Alexis didn't like their daughter to hear swear words. Alexis had always insisted that it they were all Svea's fathers even if they weren't related by blood, But back to Alexis, now that her hands were free of her daughter she placed them on her hips and said

"Listen you ass, You guys have to watch her, She doesn't like to be with the klokiteers, daddy's busy and he doesn't need more stress, I can't watch her and go to the doctor's as well," Murderface said nothing but he did pout, he could never win against Alexis. Alexis turned to her husbands smiled and walked out of the room. Svea was struggling to get out of 'Daddy Pickles' lap to get to Skwisgaar. Pickles got up and handed Svea off to Skwisgaar who was balancing her and his guitar at the same time. Charles sighed with Svea in the room the guys were less likely to do any work now.

"If you need me, I'll be in my office," said Charles as he stood up and left the room leaving the band and Skwisgaar's daughter to themselves.

"So what do ya think Alexis is gonna see the doctor about?" asked Pickles

"Who knows?" answered Nathan lethargically

"Oh maybes shes sicks," said Toki enthusiastically hopping he got the right answer.

"Yeah, if she's sick then she'll get out of our business," snapped Murderface.

"Murderface dude that's our wife yer takin about ya know," said Pickles starting to get a little annoyed as Murderface continued to talk about Alexis.

Skwisgaar who wasn't really paying attention because most of his focus of his daughter, and his thoughts were focused on weather Alexis was pregnant or not. It was then that he spoke up and said

"I thinks Alexis is pregnant agains,"

The room became deathly silent for about two seconds when Toki said

"Oh Gods nos,"

Alexis from her pregnancy with Svea had become quite ravounes with food, a bit on the bitchy side, and was able to make everyone fear for their lives when her mood swings took a turn for the worst.

"Toki calm down, it's not for certain she's pregnant again but if she is…I have no idea what will do," Said Pickles

"Aw crap, she's gonna start insulting us…and making Toki cry," said Nathan

"Heys, Shes not makes me cry," snapped Toki in defense.

"Whatevers, comes ons I'ms boreds," said Skwisgaar as he got up carrying his daughter who was playing with his hair. Everyone sighed, they got up and left the room with their daughter, to go drink, and keep the alcoholic beverages away from Svea. Svea being so small didn't really understand what alcohol was, but she always found it funny when her father's were stumbling about, slurring and just saying the strangest things that would make her laugh her little heart out. Yet she also didn't understand why only her parents could drink whatever they were drinking, but her little mind would soon forget it and wonder off to something else.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when Alexis came back from the doctors with the news that she was indeed pregnant again.

"Well this is going to go over well," muttered Alexis

Alexis mother was simply ecstatic that her daughter was pregnant again and had rushed off to tell her father as soon as she heard the news, So now Alexis had to deal with her husbands alone telling them that they were pregnant. She knew were her husbands would be too, she was at least thankful that none of her husbands were stupid enough to give Svea alcohol, she personally would have shot them in there cocks if they had done that, but on to more pressing manors she had to tell them and thankfully they'd be drunk and only have to deal with there stupidity for a little bit.

Alexis entered the lounge area and saw her daughter on the couch in Toki's lap who was sitting next to Nathan while Skwisgaar was on the computer and Pickles was refilling his drink. Svea saw her mother, smiled and tottered over to Alexis as fast as she could. Alexis scooped up her daughter smiled at her and anoucned to the whole room,

"Well I'm pregnant again,"

This caught everyones attention, Dethklok at that moment was only tispy but sure as hell they'd be wasted soon enough.

"Ah great another brat runnin around here," spat Murderface

"Murderface be quiet," snapped Alexis "And before anyone asks no I do not know who the father is I just know it isn't Skwisgaar this time,"

Pickles, Nathan, and Toki looked at each other and quickly began to drown themselves in alcohol again.

"Well I'll see you later tonight Pickles, and if you throw up in the bed I'm shoving your face in it," said Alexis happily

"Duly noted," said Pickles as he took a long swig, "Want me to take an extra shot for you since you can't drink for a while?"

"Sure why not, I'm going now, I have to search for my maternity wear," said Alexis as she shut the door and headed down the hall with her daughter.

A/N: I'm back baby, here is the sequel to 'New Roommate' this is a little sloppy and rushed but I promise that since I don't have as much work with college right now that the chapters will get better and longer. I do hope you like this one as much as the first one. Also I really like having titles that have nothing to do with a chapter at all…I don't know why. Anyway please review it makes me very happy.


End file.
